1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air compressing internal combustion engine with direct fuel injection comprising a reciprocating piston with a rotation-symmetric combustion chamber. The air of combustion circulates around the longitudinal axis of the combustion chamber at the moment of injection; and the fuel is injected into the combustion chamber in form of at least two fuel jets by an injection nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known internal combustion engine (Swiss Pat. No. 368,016) fuel is injected into the combustion chamber in the direction of air flow with at least two fuel jets of different lengths. The shorter fuel jet ignites at the edge of the combustion chamber and the longer fuel jet or jets are ignited by the ignition flame of the shorter fuel jet. This results in a slow and knock free burning of the fuel mixture which permits construction of flat combustion chambers and light weight pistons. In such an embodiment, wherein the fuel jets are injected in the direction of the air flow into the combustion chamber, it is unavoidable that the fuel jets are in close proximity with one another. This is disadvantageous because the cones of the fuel jets interfere with each other or are forced into each other by the air flow, which results in spotty and undesirable fuel concentration, higher fuel consumption and pronounced soot development. Furthermore, incomplete burning of the fuel takes place which disadvantageously influences the quality of exhaust gases.